juggalosfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Editing
It's easy to start editing on ! Here are some quick tips: *'To experiment with editing, go to the sandbox.' Open that in another window so you can still see this! *''You'' can edit any page by clicking edit this page at the top - do this if you think it could do with more information, or if there's an error in the page. You can also see how the wiki features work by editing existing pages - just make sure you don't save without meaning to! *Anywhere you see a red link, you can create a new page. You can also just put it in the search box at the left and press Go (not Search) or type the name of a page into the URL box after the /index.php/ or /wiki/ bit, or create a link to that page in the sandbox and then click it. Why not start with a or ? *To link to a page (even if it doesn't exist yet), write it like this: article name. It is case-sensitive except for the first letter. *You can link with different text like this: text to display *To link to a Wikipedia article, write it like this: Text to display *To link to a page on another site, write it like this: Description. Note: **Only one pair of brackets, not two. **Space between URL and description, not | character. **You can't insert images with this - you have to upload them. For more information, see . *To redirect one page to another (useful for different spelling or capitalization), write this: #REDIRECT Other Page. Redirects to a page that is also a redirect will not work correctly. *To revert a page to a previous version click on the page's History tab, click a date and time prior to the edit you want to remove, click Edit, then save. You might want to do this after vandalism, or if you make a change and don't like it. *Write plurals like this unless the article title is plural: Agents. *''Italics'' can be done with two single quotes, like this; bold with three, like this *'Numbered lists' can be created by putting one or more # at the start of each line, with no spaces before *'Unnumbered lists', like this one, have one or more * at the start of each line *To indent text, place one or more : at the start of each line *A space at the start of each line will stop the text from wrapping - you can also use the tag *More complicated formatting is possible with the , and HTML tags, which work here *You can make headers like this: Header text - add a = mark on each side for increasing depth of headers *To put a page into a ' ', write this at the end of the article: Category:Whatever **If you do this to a page with a title like Category:Something, it makes that page a subcategory of the category you wrote. **To link to a category page, use Whatever category. **Put an article into the most specific category level, and don't duplicate it in higher category levels. For instance, an article on a Juggalo that is known to be in California should be in Category:California, but not in the higher level Category:United States of America as well. ***There is an exception to this - all articles about people should be added to Category:People. *If you need to sign your name, use ~~~, or ~~~~ to include the date too. You shouldn't normally do this unless talking to someone on a talk page or making a personal note outside the normal flow of the article - wherever you can't avoid saying "I" ;-) *Use the Summary Box to leave a brief summary of the changes you made (Max. 200 characters). If many changes were made summary abbreviations can be used. Note: Once saved, summaries cannot be changed or searched. *Please remember to click Preview before saving. Check all your links! *Don't forget, every signed in user gets a User Page! If you're signed in, you can also take advantage of your to keep track of updates on your favorite articles. *We have a large selections of templates that you can use for various purposes. Have a look! *You can embed videos from YouTube like this: 6BNPhf9rb90. The ID code can be found in the address bar of your browser when viewing the video at YouTube. *You can ' '. *Use tags to exclude template contents from transclusion, to exclude material from being displayed on the template page itself, and to force only material inside the tags to be included. *''Got a helpful hint? Add it in above this line!'' Rules of thumb *Don't be a dick. Try to be kind and courteous with respect to all people, organizations, ideas, and locations when creating content on . *In order to maintain a good library of all things juggalo related, it is best to try and use an impartial point of view when you compose your additions and changes. Avoid taking sides in any matter, but simply report on the subject you wish to share; if there are sides, try to represent them both fairly. *Keep in mind that this is an international resource. Use full place names. For example: Cleveland, Ohio, U.S.A rather than Cleveland, OH. *If there is controversy, make sure to include resources and links to both sides of the issue, and attribute opinion to specific groups of people. *Double check to make sure what you are adding is not already present somewhere. Make good use of those search buttons. *Make sure you cite your sources. If the source is elsewhere on or on the web, make sure to provide the proper link to the original content. *Be careful when editing. It is best to first create your content in a text editor and run spell check. This helps avoid some of the simpler errors as well as provides you a back up in case your browser quits unexpectedly. Further resources For more technical help, see these detailed resources: *Wikipedia's style guidelines and how-to directory, particularly how to edit a page (note: not all style is applicable) *The MediaWiki Users' Handbook *The Wikia tutorial For more details on the non-technical side of editing , check out our policies and guidelines and the Community Portal.